Courting Penelope Garcia
by Bren Gail
Summary: If Derek Morgan would not claim what was obviously his for the taking, Dave Rossi would hijack it from him. Dave/Pen. Rated M for a reason. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_Ilovetvalot and Tonnie2001969 are diligently working toward their nomination ballot on the second annual "Profilers Choice Awards" hosted by their Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Their tentative date to release the categories, informational post, and NOMINATION BALLOT is 8/28/11! Swing by there and take a looksee! With all of the interesting threads and conversations that occur over there, I am quite sure that you will have a blast at CCOAC!_

_[Parts of the above text was taken from one of ilovetvalot's author's note. I am attempting to help advertise the Profiler's Choice Awards and hopefully you would like to join me. Please post a note in your stories and/or profile about the awards. The more people that advertise the awards, the more people who will know about and hopefully participate in them! Thank you for reading.]_

_This story was written as a request of sorts from SunnyInOregon, (check her stories out by the way, they're awesome). Also, thank you Ren Kayashima (whose stores are awesome too, check her stories out), for suggesting the name, O'Malley's, when I was unsure what to name the bar that the team will frequent in this story._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Courting Penelope Garcia<span>**

_For SunnyInOregon_

**Chapter One**

He was getting too old for this, but to admit so would be to admit defeat, and Dave Rossi was not one known for forfeiting. He took a sip of the Scotch that he had ordered and inwardly cringed as he watched his, no he corrected himself, the team's, Technical Analyst, watch herself twirl the umbrella in the bright blue alcoholic drink on the table top in front of her. She looked up from her drink and looked toward the dance floor.

Dave followed the direction of Penelope Garcia's brown-eyed stare, and for the sixth time tonight, it was fixed upon Derek Morgan who was dancing with a different woman than the song before. When Dave glanced back to Penelope, his astute eyes narrowed at the way her eyes crinkled into thin lines and her bottom lip just so at the corner puckered inward, as if she was biting on it to prevent from crying.

Fuck it, he decided. If Derek Morgan would not claim what was obviously his for the taking, Dave Rossi would hijack it from him.

He had been an active Senior Supervisory Special Agent and apart of the team, for four years now and he had had enough of the deplorable dance of wills we or won't we that Garcia and Morgan have both artfully and pathetically mastered. He downed the rest of his Scotch, before he slammed the glass upon the table effectively making her jump from her pity party, which was his full intention.

The song that had been playing died down and the beginning chords of the next had started. She started bobbing her head and lip-synching. "Ro-Ro-Ro. Ro-mance."

"Dance with me." He prodded the music around them and the silence between as he held a hand out to her.

Uncertain what his true intent was, she stared at the proffered palm. Why did the most well-known Lothario of the Bureau want to dance with her?

"Wh-Why?" She stuttered through her response.

"Because I want to show all these young'uns that I still got it." He replied.

"But, um, sir, I didn't realize that you had," Penelope hesitantly paused and looked to the floor just behind and to the right of Dave where a beer spill waited for someone to slip through it. She continued apprehensively. "Danced to Lady Gaga before."

Dave confused as to whom that was, before he remembered something that one of the Clerical Agents had been saying about the artist. "Isn't she the new Madonna?"

"No," Penelope answered as she smiled and met eye contact with him. She was amused. "But she's just as awesome."

"You like her, you like the song, dance with me." He stated in an authoritative tone that left no space for an argument.

She glanced toward Derek who was thoroughly attentive to the woman he danced with. She sighed, before she placed her palm in Dave, and just as he led her out to the dance floor, Spencer returned from the restroom to the table that he, Dave, Morgan, and Penelope had claimed earlier that night.

Curious as to where Penelope had went, he scanned the bar, and his eyes widened in surprise to see her dancing rather awkwardly then effortlessly with Rossi. His eyebrow quirked high over his forehead, because when the team came to the pub for drinks, Penelope normally refused to dance with anyone, unless it was with him. Spencer knew that it irked Derek that she would not dance with him, but she would Spencer. Spencer knew, and he had a hunch that Derek too knew, that the reason why Penelope danced with Spencer was, that she thought that it was safe to whereas dancing with Morgan would not. Spencer did not want anything from her except friendship, whereas everyone who heard Morgan and Garcia's banter, knew that somewhere within that banter was a desire for more.

However hard he thought about it, Spencer could not understand the reason as to why Penelope had agreed to dance with Rossi, but refused to dance with Morgan. As it was not safe for anyone to dance with David Rossi, because according to the rumors throughout the revered halls and field offices of the Bureau, David Rossi could seduce the panties off a nun.

Spencer had heard all the rumors about David Rossi, and most of them he had heard before he had met the legend. Gideon had spoken often of Rossi. Spencer could not miss the irony that Gideon had sometimes compared Morgan to a younger hot-headed Rossi, because it seemed that the legendary profiler had set his target on Morgan's Baby Girl.

Eventually, the team would comprehend what Spencer had tonight foreseen; the courting of Penelope Garcia by one Dave Rossi had commenced on the dance floor of O'Malley's Irish Pub and Restaurant.

Dave did not concern himself with the fact that there would be people who would dislike his goal. Dave knew that there would be obstacles preventing him from receiving what he wanted, there always was when it concerned something worth having, yet he did not care. He did not care that the most significant obstacle in his quest would be Penelope Garcia herself. He only cared about persuading her. After all, the rumors that he was good at _persuading_, were not simply rumors.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Would like any feedback on this, as I am new to writing Pen/Dave. I thrive on constructive feedback. Thank you!:)


	2. Chapter 2

_Ilovetvalot and Tonnie2001969 are diligently working toward their nomination ballot on the second annual "Profilers Choice Awards" hosted by their Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Their tentative date to release the categories, informational post, and NOMINATION BALLOT is 8/28/11! Swing by there and take a looksee! With all of the interesting threads and conversations that occur over there, I am quite sure that you will have a blast at CCOAC!_

_[Parts of the above text was taken from one of ilovetvalot's author's note. I am attempting to help advertise the Profiler's Choice Awards and hopefully you would like to join me. Please post a note in your stories and/or profile about the awards. The more people that advertise the awards, the more people who will know about and hopefully participate in them! Thank you for reading.]_

_The Chit Chat on Author's Corner is currently taking sign ups for their Fanfic Challenge Round 14 - All the Colors of the Rainbow! Sign ups end on August 31. I'm sure it'll be fun, give it a try!_

_This story was written as a request of sorts from SunnyInOregon, (check her stories out by the way, they are awesome). Also, thank you Ren Kayashima (whose stories are awesome too, check her stories out), for suggesting the name, O'Malley's, when I was unsure what to name the bar that the team will frequent in this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

She had lost her mind.

She was dancing, which was something that she often did not do.

She was having fun while dancing when normally it was awkward and boring. She hated it, but at this moment, she loved it. In one instance, she would be bumping and grinding, but the next he would twirl her around, dip her, and they would shimmy before the dance cycle would repeat.

The rumors were true.

Dave Rossi knew how to treat a woman.

Penelope blushed as she thought about all the different sorts of rumors that she had heard about him. She tried to push away those thoughts, but every time she felt him touch her whether it is only her fingers to twirl her or when they were flush against each other, especially when they were flush against each other, she found it harder to hide her arousal from him. She knew that he knew what he was doing to her. After all, his reputation within the Bureau as the most well-known Lothario was not based upon lies or myths. Yet as much as the rumors claimed he was a scoundrel, she believed him to be a gentlemen above all. She knew it to be a paradox, but she thought that she was safe from him if she could ignore the fact that she knew that he knew that he had aroused her.

Dave Rossi was treating her like an empress and she loved it. Instead of acknowledging what she wanted to she giggled as his dance moves became more outrageous, suggestive, and fun. She rolled her eyes and found herself meeting whatever he threw her way.

*.*

Derek Morgan had needed to unwind to after the long gruelling case that they had just closed. He had wanted to go home, order take out, order a movie, and fall asleep as they watched it. After all, depending on whether they were on a case, that was their Friday night ritual, but tonight that had changed. Rossi had issued an open invitation to the team to go out for drinks. This was not at all odd, because after rather hard cases, Rossi often did so. However, what was odd was that his Baby Girl had been the first one to accept it. Likewise, he wanting to spend time with her had readily agreed. After he had accepted, Reid had offered to be the designated driver. Hotch had turned the offer down in favor of spending more time with his almost six year old son.

This is why he was not where he wanted to be, but sadly where he was. He was at O'Malley's dancing with a beautiful, but strange woman who was not his Baby Girl. Although, he did not feel like it, he grinned at the woman that he was dancing with. It was not her fault that she was not his Baby Girl even though she wanted to by the end of the night. He made sure that she felt comfortable, desired, and safe, yet he did not want her. He wanted his Baby Girl to be the woman that he danced with, but she claimed not to be good at it, which made her not want to dance.

He inwardly snorted at her thing about perfection, if she was not good at it, then she did not do it. He had tried to explain to her if she would just get out there and do it then she would get better at it, and eventually she would prefect it. And what did she do, when he told her this? She started her crusade to dance with Reid…Reid, but not him, never him. He was already tired and cranky, but if he continued his line of thinking then he would be unbearable and that was not right to the woman that he was currently dancing with or the next or the one after that. He wanted to go home, but as he had three beers he would not be leaving until the kid did, and he would not leave until Rossi left, which meant that the four of them could likely be stuck there until the early hours of morning.

The young brown-haired woman that he was dancing with laughed and motioned over to where she wanted him to look at, what she had claimed to be a pathetic drunken couple.

He froze. Although, he had stopped all movement, the woman continued to dance against him suggestively.

A jolt of trepidation shook him.

She had pointed to a couple that he knew were not drunk.

To a couple that he knew were not a couple.

The pair of dancers were getting down out raunchy with some of the dance moves.

Derek's dance partner had pointed at Penelope Garcia, _his_ Baby Girl, who was dancing seductively against an obviously horny Dave Rossi.

Derek stood immobile as he watched her pause her movements and whisper something into Dave's ear.

Derek's nostrils flared, his fists and jaws clenched, and his upper lip snarled at the audacity of the older man. They met eye contact. Derek glowered at him as Dave quirked an eyebrow and smirked. Derek watched Penelope step back from Dave. Just when Derek felt a flash of reprieve, he watched her drag Dave across of the dance floor and toward an exit, and the anger and jealous reared its ugly head.

He strode away from the woman who had been dancing against him, by doing so had almost made the poor woman fall on her ass, but luckily she caught her balance on an unsuspecting stranger. In the mind frame he currently was attending, he would not have cared if she had fallen, the only coherent thought that had crossed his mind was that his Baby Girl was leaving with the King of One Night Stands.

"Hell. Mother. Fucking. No." Derek exclaimed loudly and hatefully as he followed the pair toward the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: I am in awe at the response the first chapter received. Thank you all so very much for reading, reviewing, alerting, favorite-ing, and messaging! Please continue to read and give feedback, because it brightens my day and motivates me to write and post quicker! It also helps me grow and develop as a writer. I welcome constructive criticism as it helps develop and better my writing. :)

_Chapter Three Sneak Peek:_

"Baby Girl," Derek growled as he held a card between his forefinger and middle finger. "He had better be talking about your damn bird's," He accentuated loudly. "Nest, and not your fucking nest of treasures."

Penelope looked at him in utter confusion. He was pissed, she knew from his body posture and language, but she did not know what had angered him. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. After coming up with no answer to the reason, she opened her mouth to ask him, but he prevented her from speaking, because he extended his arm and brought the card he held between two fingers almost up to her nose. She crossed her eyes as the card was entirely too close to be read. She pushed her head back in order to read it. Her mouth fell open at what the card suggested had happened the night before.

_Kitten,_

_Thank you. I am honored that you permitted me into your quaint tight nest._

_Yours,_

_Dave_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ilovetvalot and Tonnie2001969 are diligently working toward their nomination ballot on the second annual "Profilers Choice Awards" hosted by their Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Their tentative date to release the categories, informational post, and NOMINATION BALLOT is 8/28/11! Swing by there and take a looksee! With all of the interesting threads and conversations that occur over there, I am quite sure that you will have a blast at CCOAC!_

_[Parts of the above text was taken from one of ilovetvalot's author's note. I am attempting to help advertise the Profiler's Choice Awards and hopefully you would like to join me. Please post a note in your stories and/or profile about the awards. The more people that advertise the awards, the more people who will know about and hopefully participate in them! Thank you for reading.]_

_This story was written as a request of sorts from SunnyInOregon, (check her stories out by the way, they are awesome). Also, thank you Ren Kayashima (whose stories are awesome too, check her stories out), for suggesting the name, O'Malley's, when I was unsure what to name the bar that the team will frequent in this story. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Penelope Garcia awoke with a slight aversion to the bright lights that accompanied the ringing in her ears, a pounding headache, and many body aches.

Lord have mercy on her hacking soul, what had she done last night? She had pains in areas that had never hurt before.

It felt as if she had had a marathon of mind-blowing sex in several different positions that required much flexibility, however when in reality she was sore from all the dancing that she had done with Rossi, no, Dave. She must remember to call him Dave. He had jokingly ordered and strongly suggested for her to call him Dave.

She smiled as she remembered how much fun she had last night and the interesting stories that he had told her about a younger Strauss. Some of the stories she did not believe, but he had been charmingly hilarious as he had told them. She sighed as she remembered how each time he smiled, grinned, or laughed his dimples would show. She had to reel in her arousal and tamper it down several times. She shook her head in disbelief that she had actually been aroused by his dimples.

She gingerly pushed back the purple comforter and cautiously got out of bed, because she knew that if she hurt while laying down, then she would surely be in excruciating pain when she stood and started to walk. She was correct. A stinging, burning, and irritating pain was felt in her feet, calves, inner thighs, buttocks, and lower back.

Lord have mercy, if she hurt this much after a night of dancing with Ros-Dave, then lord help her when she spent a night in bed with him.

Woah!

Woah!

Woah!

Stop.

Pump the brakes.

She cringed when she thought of that analogy. It reminded her of Derek and she did not want to think about him this morning let alone a moment after she thought about wanting to be intimate with Ros-Dave. She was thoroughly pissed off Derek for the shenanigan he had pulled last night. He had the gall to be all over a young woman who Penelope had suspected be closer to young than that of woman. After he had been all up on the young'un and several before her, he had the gall to try to stop her from leaving the Pub, because he had wanted to spend time with her.

When she had made a snarling comment about his choice of dance partners, he accused her of being jealous, which pissed her off even more than she already had been. She was _jealous_, but she did not want him to know that. Her jealousy was the reason why she had asked Rossi for them to leave. To leave to get away from the atrocious scene of watching the man she loved dance with every woman in the club, but her. She had mentioned the fact that he had not asked her to dance and after that, he had lost what little control over his temper.

She swiped several tears away as she remembered that he had implied that she was a whore. No, he never would call her that out right, but he had accused her of using Rossi and his reputation as a way to get even with him for not asking her to dance. He then asked her why he should continue to ask her to dance when she repeatedly refused him. She had bit her lip and had stayed silent due to worry that she would have confessed her undying love for him if she had spoken.

Now in her bathroom, she turned the shower on to the temperature she preferred. As she started to undress for her shower, Penelope smiled as she fondly remembered that Dave had replied for her. "Morgan, you know she would do absolutely anything for you and if you really wanted her to dance with you, you should have worked harder at asking, because she would have given in."

She stepped out of her panties and into the shower. She shook her head as if trying to clear her head. She grabbed her bright blue pouf, squirted pink colored body wash on it, and began to bathe herself. When a jet of warm water hit her lower back and she moaned in relief. She turned around and adjusted the temperature to be a tad bit hotter. She moaned again and a wry smile crossed her plump lips. She needed to get laid. She was moaning in ecstasy over hot soothing water. She desperately needed to get off, not only because she had not had sex in close to a year, but because of last night. It had been fun, but unsatisfying, as she had gotten all hot and bothered, but the end result had been a lingering kiss on the cheek that left her wanting more than what she had before he had kissed her good night.

While she was bathing, she got a naughty idea.

She placed the pouf in its designated place within the shower.

She nibbled her lip as if having second thoughts.

She sighed, because in the reality of her life, right now, it would be the only way for her to get off. It would not be the first time in her life and most likely would not be the last that she had had to do it.

*.*

An hour and a half after her second shower of the day, Penelope Garcia arrived at the entrance of the bullpen just as Dave had. She blushed scarlet when she seen him. She swallowed, blinked, and opened her mouth to say good morning, but firmly clamped her mouth shut as she remembered the sentence that had last left her lips with his name on it.

Dave winked at her as he opened the door of the entrance of the bullpen. He grinned as he made a motion with his hand for her to enter the door. She smiled ruefully as she entered the bullpen. She walked past Derek's empty desk and wondered where he was. Spencer looked up from the case file report he had been typing on his computer.

"Good morning, Garcia." Reid greeted, tentatively smiled as if he had not seen her leave the Pub with Rossi and had not listened as he drove a drunken ass Morgan home while he had bitched and griped about "the Old Italian" corrupting "his damn it, his Baby Girl."

Penelope replied brightly. "Good morning, my darling genius. Where's my overprotective ass of a bestie at?"

"Morgan?" Spencer asked before he revealed nonchalant. "He's in your office waiting on you."

Last night was rather eventful and Reid hoped that it would not carry over to this morning. However, when he saw the grin that Rossi had made when he looked toward the closed door of Penelope's office, and when he heard Rossi start to whistle and walked delighted to his office, Reid knew then that he had hoped in vain. That last night's eventfulness had followed them and that perhaps this morning may have drama that was more eventful. Reid shook his head before he went back to work on the case file report.

Penelope refrained from making her normal cup of coffee and went straight to her office. She opened her office door to find Derek sitting in her desk chair with his feet firmly placed upon the ground. His hands clasped in his lap with a piece of paper sticking out from in between a couple of his fingers. A beautiful vase of her favorite flowers sat behind his right shoulder on her desk. She smiled thinking that it was cute of him to buy her flowers to apologize, but she would not forgive and forget. She deserved better than what he had done to her, but she was still his best friend and he hers so she would try to eventually forgive him.

"Baby Girl," Derek growled as he held a card between his forefinger and middle finger. "He had better be talking about your damn bird's," He accentuated loudly. "Nest, and not your fucking nest of treasures."

Penelope looked at him in utter confusion. He was pissed, she knew from his body posture and language, but she did not know what had now angered him. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. After coming up with no answer to the reason, she opened her mouth to ask him, but he prevented her from speaking, because he extended his arm and brought the card he held between two fingers almost up to her nose. She crossed her eyes as the card was entirely too close to be read. She pushed her head back in order to read it. Her mouth fell open at what the card suggested had happened the night before.

_Kitten,_

_Thank you. I am honored that you permitted me into your quaint tight nest._

_Yours,_

_Dave_

She blushed redder than she had when she met Dave at the entrance of the bullpen. There was no way for him to know what she had done in her own home, but she then reread the note, and rolled her eyes. She knew that Dave was talking about her asking him into her apartment for coffee and only coffee. Each of the previous times that either Dave had visited her apartment was because he had forced himself in or he had been on Bureau time. Neither incident had her complete blessing, but last night she had asked him to visit. He had accepted. They had talked for a little over an hour, one of the stories that he had told about Strauss, was that a young agent had said that she was tight, and Strauss misunderstood that the young agent had meant cool instead of the snug. In addition, before he had left, he had made a comment about how quaint and nice her bubble outside of the BAU was. She opened her mouth to begin telling Derek the hilarious story about Strauss, but was prevented from doing so, because Derek abruptly stood up making the rolling desk chair fly across the room.

Derek misinterpreted her blush and the note to mean that she had had a one-night stand with Rossi.

"Garcia," Derek barked hatefully as if her name were a swear word. She winced at her surname. "What the hell were you thinking?" He paused for a second only before he continued. "You weren't fucking thinking. You were more worried about getting laid than your own best friend, who might I add had plans with you last night. I cannot believe that you would throw our friendship away for a damn roll in the hay. How long did it take him to get it up? You were smart enough to use a condom, right? Or did that like our plans and friendship slip your mind? How could you do that to me?"

She had stood there listening to all that he had to say. Just when she had thought she had forgiven him, he goes and hurts her again with accusing her of not caring about him or his friendship. Ha, she cared too damn much that was the problem.

He bit his tongue, clenched his jaw, and blinked. His voice crackled with emotion as a few tears fell from the side tip of his eyes. His nose flared and one nostril started slowly to run. He harshly whispered. "How could you sleep with him knowing that I love you? When did you turn into a God Damn slut?"

As she slapped him hard, her hand made a loud cracking noise against his jaw. Her hand stung.

He gasped in surprise that she had hit him. His eyes turned into slits. "Hit me one more damn time, Penelope, and see what the hell happens."

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
